The Blind Pianist
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After an accident leaves Allen Walker broken, he should have learned that one encounter can change your whole life, including an encounter from a certain bitter Kanda Yuu
1. Chapter 1

**So... since I've been doing other things for my InuYasha fans... something more for you guys ^^ It's a story, so more chapters to come provided you guys like it.**

**BTW: I've got a little something special coming for you guys ;) **

* * *

><p>A beautiful silken golden tail swished back and forth over the tiled floor in the waiting room, the golden retriever panting happily by his master's side, the dark intelligent eyes looking around at the other occupants, the red harness around the animal's mid-section had its handle propped up on the empty chair next to the boy who had a book over his crossed legs, his fingers trailing down the raised lettering as his lips whispered the words. Dark glasses turned to the sound of the dog's collar jingling, his hands reaching to pull on the harness, making sure his eyes stayed where they were.<p>

"What's up Tim?" the young man asked quietly, his face towards the dog, "just wait it out a few more minutes okay?"

The dog woofed quietly in response, his master smiling as he returned to his book, his fingers finding the spot he left off, his lips passing a sigh as he heard people muttering around him, the whisperings of the women and their heels moving over the coffee shop floor, the men keeping silent as they most definitely stared at him, the fingertips sliding across the table for his coffee cup, the fingers touching the paper before gripping it gently, his tongue on the lip of the cup as his lips searched for the opening, his head tilted back to finish off the last of his English breakfast tea. His chair ground against the floor as he stood up, his book shoved into his tote bag before he grabbed the dog's handle, the animal pulling him towards the trash can where he slipped the cup into the trash, Timcampy leading him out the door while the whispers continued.

He was used to the stares and mutterings his eyes have attracted him since he was a nine-year-old. The car accident that took his sight ten years ago also took his father, leaving the frightened child wounded, scarred, scared, and alone in his now black world, a man named Cross begrudgingly accepting the boy into his home, Allen crying himself to sleep every night while the sound of women moaning through the thin walls adding to his already damaged psyche and depressed state. The only thing halfway decent Cross ever did was give him a seeing eye dog and owning a piano, the boy finding his gift for the music with only his ears and hands, Cross seeing it as an exploitive opportunity, having Allen preform shows and dragging him around to meet up and coming composers, determined to turn the young man into a three ring circus.

The loyal animal trotted beside him through the slush as Allen made his way through the streets, the unused hand shoved into his pocket as the animal led him to the large brown brick building, his mind deep in thought as the dog led him up the stone steps, the animal's tail wagging as it pranced through the brown slush. The hum of the automatic door opening was all Allen needed to slip through the doors, Timcampy leading him to return the old book before it brought him to the aisle of new ones, the collapsible long cane extended to give the dog a break from his daily duties, his head on his paws as he rested under the table guarding his master's bag, the boy content to wander the aisles with his fingers over the spines of the brail books, the leather comforting to his fingers.

Allen had three books tucked into his right arm while his scarred hand searched the rest, his lips passing a sigh as he realized that he had read most if not all the books on the shelves and the ones that remained were some sort of stupid overly cheesy love story or an erotic one, neither of the two suited his tastes in both classical literature or historical mystery. His body made to move around to the second stack in hopes of something sparking his interest.

"AH!"

Allen felt fear rush into him for the few seconds that he fell, his rear landing hard onto the ground while his books spilt out of his arms and clattered around him, his hands searching his face to ensure that his dark glasses were still covering his unseeing eyes.

"What the hell!"

The young blind man turned to the sound of the angered voice, his eyebrows raised in surprise before the voice snapped at him again.

"Watch where you're going!" the man snarled, "what the _hell _is wrong with you!"

"Sorry," Allen murmured hastily as he gently felt around for both his cane and his books, "I-I didn't hear you come-"

"Clearly!" the sound of shuffling emanated from the stranger, "your book's right in front of you! What are you-"

"Blind? Yes actually," the young man told him sweetly, his dark glasses removed from his face to stare blankly in the direction of the harsh voice, "that just might be the reason I've been looking through brail books and ran into you, dumbass."

The figure stilled slightly, his breathing slowing as he became aware of his mistake, Allen praying that he humbled the jerk somewhat.

"I-I didn't notice that!"

"No shit!" Allen snipped as he pulled two books towards him, his cane already in his fist, "I may be blind, but at least I'm not stupid like you!"

"Say that again-"

"Boys!" both heads turned to the sound of the snapping voice, "this is a _library!_ Please do not _shout_!"

"Sorry," both young men murmured as she huffed, stopping to stoop and pick up the last book Allen had dropped and placed it on the top of his pile, the younger murmuring a quick thanks before he grabbed both the books and his cane, his body straightening up.

"Thanks for your help, jackass!" Allen hissed as he heard the other stand, "it's nice to know that when someone finds out I'm blind, they apologize and help me!"

"Anytime," the man snapped back, "just watch where you're going!"

"Oh, what a _brilliant _suggestion! And just_ how_ am I supposed to do _that_ smart ass?!" the younger gestured to his eyes, hoping to make the other in front of him humiliated.

"Get a new pair," the young man told him bluntly, Allen bristling at the comment.

"Wow, gee, why didn't _that _thought occur to me?"

"Perhaps you're stupid _and _blind after all!"

Feet made to march past the now bristling young man, his knuckles tightening on his cane as he pressed the books to his chest, his juvenile nature taking over as his cane shot out to trip the receding footsteps, the other exclaiming surprise before he fell to the ground a second time, his body landing with a thump on the carpet as it had before, Allen standing and smiling sweetly in his direction.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry," the younger simpered while he patted his leg, the faithful golden retriever trotting up to him, "didn't _see _you there."

"You BASTARD!" the man spat, standing with his books still in his arms, "you did that on PURPOSE-"

"Boys!" the librarian called to them, Allen turning to face the sound of her voice, "silence!"

The blind man nodded as he followed Tim towards the check-out counter, his card slipped from his wallet before he handed it to the attendant, his perception all-knowing as he could practically feel the other's eyes glaring at him from the self-checkout, his voice polite as he thanked the young woman that aided him, the books slipped into the tote bag before he took to the streets, the sound of feet chasing after him alerting him to what the voice nearly screamed at him.

"OI!"

"So," Allen turned to him, his face turned to the steps, his tone mocking, "you're nice enough of a person to leave a library to scream at a blind person but you couldn't give that person a bit of a hand?"

"Shut up!" the other snapped at him, "you tripped me!"

"_How_ could I _possibly _do that?" the younger simpered, the elder practically fuming.

"I'd say don't play dumb," the man hissed, "but you're not exactly _pretending _to be stupid, now are you?"

"Well, I'm certainly not pretending to be blind," Allen shot back, his body firm as it stood his ground as he looked to where the voice was, the other making an odd 'Che' sound.

"I don't care if you can see or not," the other snapped, "just give me an apology for tripping me!"

"You walked right into me and did nothing but chew me out!" the younger retorted, "when I get an apology, so do you!"

"But-"

"Here," Allen's fingers passed a white card to the taller, "when you're ready to apologize, call me."

"Rather not," Kanda snapped, "I don't want to waste my time talking to someone who can't even hold the _phone_ the right way!"

Allen bristled at the words, his fingers twitching as they were restrained from curling into a fist, a jubilant voice interrupting the two of them.

"Yuu! There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

"Stupid Rabbit!" the angry man snapped, "_don't _call me that!"

"Yeah Yeah," the second interjected, "so… who are you fighting with and why? I could hear you from across the library."

"None of your damn-"

"That would be me," Allen tilted and waved towards the other, "now, if you'll excuse me."

"Hey!"

Unseeing eyes turned towards the sound of the voice, footsteps approaching him slowly.

"Pardon my rudeness," the young man told him cheerfully, "my name's Lavi and the man you were exchanging pleasantries with is named Yuu Kanda; call him Kanda, he gets prissy if you call him Yuu.. but, I do anyways."

"Nice to meet you Lavi," Allen murmured uncertainly, "but… I can't shake your hand."

The other remained dead silent before the younger sighed, the familiar wind and scent alcohol in front of his face.

"Could you _please_ not do that?" the younger snapped, "it's incredibly annoying."

"Woah! How can you-"

"Moving your hands in front of my face creates wind and I can smell the sanitizer on your hands as you move it back and forth."

"But, the shaking hands thing?"

"Everybody does it when you first meet someone," Allen explained, "it's sort of a programmed instinct."

"That is so-"

"-rude," the younger finished for him, "it's almost as disrespectful as someone making a callous comment to you for your disability."

The grinding of teeth and a soft 'Che' emanated from Kanda's area, Allen smirking as he knew he had won at least a point in their fight.

"Oh, right! I am so, so sorry about that…"

"Allen," the younger finished, his hand extended towards Lavi's, "Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker," the other breathed, his mind obviously figuring as to why his name rang a bell, "oh! You're that blind pianist aren't you?"

"Yeah," Allen blushed lightly, clearly bashful, "kinda."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Lavi babbled, "hey Yuu! Now I know _two _celebrities!"

"Two celebrities?"

"Yeah," the other turned back to the blind young man, "see, Kanda's a painter and his art is all this traditional Japanese stuff and it's not half bad! You should really see-"

Lavi stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Allen, his smile faltering into nervousness as the boy tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow raised in a look that made Kanda smirk at the screw up his so-called friend just made.

"Good going rabbit," Kanda muttered, his smirk still on his lips, "you screwed up worse than me."

"Dunno bout that," Allen commented, "yours was still pretty impressive."

"What he say?"

"Thought you could hear us from across the library," the other muttered while the younger smirked.

"He asked if I was blind and then told me to watch where I was going for the _next _time," Allen told Lavi, the other giggling.

"Really?" the other grinned as he turned to look at Kanda, "nice one!"

"Shut up-"

"Well," the younger interrupted the two of them, "it was lovely to meet the two of you, but I must be off."

"No, wait!"

The boy was stopped from moving towards his guide dog with an arm on his hand, his unseeing eyes looking towards the young man that had stopped him.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the whole off-handed comment thing-"

"Don't mention it."

"No really-"

"No seriously," Allen told Lavi, his hand removing the other from his arm, "_don't _mention it."

"Well," the other tried, "can we at _least _do something to make it up to you?"

"Leave me alone?"

"Done," Kanda interrupted, "come on rabbit, let's get you back home."

"Oh come on you two!" Lavi tried, looking from one to the other, "let's all go out to dinner for a night!"

"Are you insane or something?" Allen asked from his bent over position, his hand grabbing his dog's handle, the golden lab moving with his owner towards the direction of his apartment.

"We've had him tested," Kanda informed him bitterly, "results still pending."

"I'm just friendly," the other sounded slightly hurt, "come on Yuu, wouldn't it be nice to have dinner with an up and coming artist as you are?"

"No."

The two young men on either side of Lavi both spoke in unison, the other flinched at their directness.

"I'd rather spend an evening with _you _and that overbearing complex freak of a girlfriend's brother than watch _him _poke around on the plate looking for a piece of broccoli!"

"_This _from the man who doesn't know the definition of _blind_!"

"I _just _described it-"

"Bite me!" Allen snapped childishly, his head turning to where Lavi stood, "thank you for the invite, but I have a concert tonight."

"Why not after it!?" Lavi seemed determined to befriend the younger, "or coffee or-"

"If I agree will you let me go home?" the younger asked.

"Only in the short run," Kanda muttered bitterly, Lavi to excited to care.

"You got it!"

"Fine, coffee tomorrow at eleven," Allen threw his hands up, "shop around the corner, now _bye_!"

"Bye!" the younger could practically visualize the waving hand and exuberance, his fingers pressing to his temples as he sighed deeply.

Allen should have learned that all it took was one chance encounter to change a person's life for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem... so... how bad? Reviews please ^^ And don't worry, other updates coming soon. Computer's been doing... things which scare me and my friend is going to look into it tomorrow...<strong>

**Anyway... yeah... tell me how you liked it (or didn't)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! Updates...**

**I AM SO SORRRY!**

**Exam season fast approaches me and anxiety over ever little thing is not a smart move on my behalf.. and then there's summer... where K gets a moive, Dmmd gets and anime as so does Love Stage *fangirl squeal* Gonna be a goooood summer... if I can get a job that is...**

***ahem***

**I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

><p>"You gonna be okay boy?"<p>

Blank eyes looked up to the voice, his head nodding as he reached for his coffee cup.

"Yeah," he sighed, his shoulders sagging, "just a quick coffee and then I won't see him again."

"You don't see them in the first place," the elder joked, enjoying the vein twitch in the pale forehead.

"Oh! A blind joke! How original," Allen muttered sarcastically, "tell me, where did you come up with such a _unique _idea?"

"From a fortune cookie," his so-called friend smirked, "I'll have it translated to brail one of these days."

Doing his best, the younger shot a very poignant glare towards the other, the chuckle indicating he was right in assuming where the other was.

"Lighten up," an arm surprised him by patting his back, "you're meeting new people, making new friends!"

"Joy," the young man mumbled.

"Making friends must be terrible," the elder teased, grinning as Allen pouted.

"Most people just want to be friends with me for my notoriety," the young man mumbled, "that, or they want to see what it's like to befriend a freak."

"Boy are you a cynic."

"After ten years like this, you learn to be," Allen pointed out, "shouldn't you be heading off, Tyki?"

"I just wanna see this kid that's got you so angry," the blind man could practically hear the grin on his face.

"It's not him, it's his friend," his fingers rubbed his temples, the voice replaying in his brain of the angered elder, in turn angering himself.

A small snort had him looking back to his publicist, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What's so funny?" the younger asked, feeling stirred up by the idea of having another laugh at him, even if it was someone he knew.

"Never seen you this riled up over a comment," Tyki grinned, "it's interesting, _boy_."

Allen shuddered at the tone, a twinge of fear running through him at the thought of Tyki finding a new source of amusement in him.

"So… I don't suppose you have a description of the person," the elder pressed, enjoying their usual game.

"Oh, yeah," his finger touched his lips, "let's see… he's a guy."

"So that narrows down… fifty-percent of the population, give or take?"

"Thereabouts…" Allen nodded as he found the lip of the cup, his throat moving as he swallowed deeply.

"Well… a head of bright red hair is headed our way," his breath brushed against the younger's hair, "and he looks like _fun_."

"Well he's probably off the menu," the younger told him, "he's got a girlfriend."

"That's what alcohol was invented for," Tyki said smartly, patting him on the shoulder before he turned and left the young man to the company he was to expect, his shoulders sagging as he sighed deeply.

Though he was a little too open and honest about his sexual exploits, Tyki was still the only publicist that didn't latch on to his disability and milk it for all it's worth, much to Cross' distain. The man was cynical, sarcastic, and even had a bit of a sadistic streak, but he would treat Allen like he did everyone else and even took him from place to place if need be.

"Hey!"

Allen nearly jumped at the unexpected exuberance, his hand over his beating heart as he turned to look at the young man.

"Hello again," the younger nodded to him.

"Didn't think you would come," Lavi started, his body plopping down across from Allen's.

"Disappointed?" Allen asked.

"Nope!" the younger wondered just how much exuberance one person could exude. "So, how ya been?"

"You mean… since we met yesterday?" the younger inquired, his eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Ya!" Allen heard the coat shuffled as it was draped over the seat, the chair groaning as the body adjusted in it, "where's your dog?"

"He's taking a day off," the blind man told him-off handily, "I've got rehearsal and then a show tonight and it's not fair to make him sit and wait in the stuffy music hall."

"Sounds reasonable," Lavi grinned, taking a quick break to order a cup of coffee from the waitress that passed by their table. "So how long do we have?"

"About an half an hour," Allen murmured, "my friend is driving me."

"Really? It's not that far…"

"It's just easier," the younger pointed out, "we were out getting errands done anyway."

"Does he do it often?" Lavi pressed, thanking the woman that placed the cup in front of him

"I live further away," Allen told him, "and... the hospital isn't exactly accessible either…"

"Hospital?"

The blind man tensed at the words, figuring that, after not talking to anyone after a while, he wouldn't let as much slip as he did. Usually, his poker face was much better.

"Yeah," the younger shrugged, "I-I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Sore subject?" Lavi guessed correctly, grinning while Allen nodded, "don't worry about it! I understand 100%!"

"I doubt that very much," Allen grinned.

"Well, it's nothing like where you're at, but I'm almost half-blind!"

Curious, the younger listened to the body adjust as though swelling with pride before the other pressed on.

"My left eye's gotta patch over it since it apparently makes kids want to run back to their mommies," Lavi pointed to his patch though the younger couldn't see it, "caught a firecracker with it as a kid. It was stupid, but the only thing damaged was my eye."

"Uh-huh," Allen mumbled, "so… I take it you want me to reciprocate?"

"Nah," the other shrugged, "I'm just open like that."

"To strangers apparently," the younger pointed out, "actually, that's what I wanted to ask you-"

"Why would I befriend a seemingly random stranger?" Lavi filled in for him, "well, I'm just that kinda guy!"

"Which is?"

"Befriending the lonely and bringing light to their life!"

Allen felt his lips pull into a smile, resisting the urge to laugh in the young man's face at the mental image of his puffed chest and head held high.

"Ha! Ya finally smiled!"

The blind man felt surprise slip onto his face at the words, his eyes turning to where the other sat.

"See, you looked really down yesterday, like you haven't got a friend in the world, which I really don't get cause you look like a nice guy and you can defend yourself too and-"

Allen figured the look on his face must've been enough as Lavi suddenly stopped speaking, his throat clearing as he looked to finish his train of thought.

"Well… you just looked like you needed a friend," he finished almost lamely, the material around his shoulders shuffling as he evidently shrugged.

"Well… thank you," Allen couldn't help but smile at the words, "and… sorry if I was curt with you yesterday, I just… got some bad news yesterday," the younger finally admitted, "and… I wasn't having the greatest of days either…"

"No worries," Lavi grinned, "we've all been there," his sweater shuffled as he extended his hand to the other, "so, let's start over. Hi! I'm Lavi, it's nice to meet 'cha!"

The younger chuckled softly, his head tilting to rest to his fist.

"You're sticking your hand out again, aren't you?" the blind man murmured, watching as the other seemed to fidget in discomfort.

"Yeah..." the elder seemed to clear his throat, "could you… stick out your hand or something to shake so I don't look like a _total _idiot?"

"Too late," Allen whispered under his breath, his own fingers extending to the air in front of him, "but I guess I'll humour you. Nice to meet you Lavi, I'm Allen."

The shake felt awkward on the younger's behalf, though it was thankfully over quickly.

"So tell me bout yourself," Lavi started, almost too cheerily.

"What do you want to know?" the younger tilted his head, "I mean, from what I hear, I've got a website… I think."

"Yeah but that's all boring stuff," the red head brushed off, "come on! Like, how's life, how's the dog, that sort of thing!"

"Life, at the moment, sucks," Allen mumbled, the stare he felt trying to encourage him to press on, "I just got passed over for a cornea transplant, _again_ I might add."

"Damn dude…" Lavi seemed stunned into silence, the uncomfortable air settling around them like a thick fog, "wh… what happened?"

"I dunno," the other younger admitted, "I mean, one doctor said the medication I was taking would have a greater risk of rejection, so I had it changed. Another doctor told me the damage might be too extensive and so on and so on," his chin slipped into the palm of his hand, "long story short, I don't think I'll ever see."

"Wow-"

"Let's move on to something else," Allen tried to brush off, Lavi's soft squeal of surprise shocking him slightly.

"Okay! How about," the voice turned teasing, the smile, if at all possible, even wider on Lavi's face, "how about your boyfriend!"

"My… what?" Allen felt his face pull into confusion, "I don't have one."

"Yeah ya do, he's just sitting there… watching us…"

"I believe I would be very aware if I had a boyfriend," the younger pointed out, "and I can assure you, because of my job, I've got zero time for it."

"So, who's _that_?" Lavi asked, his finger pointing to the other at the other end of the room.

"Who?"

"Him, where I'm pointing-" the redhead suddenly became very aware of his words, thankful Allen couldn't see his deep chagrin.

"Oh, well then," the mismatch fingers reached to find the arm, his hands searching for the finger, "let's see… oh, over there!" Allen turned to where it was pointing, "oh… wait… I CAN'T SEE!"

Lavi flinched as the other patrons did, the redhead flushing the shade of his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just… forgot…"

"At least you can," Allen muttered almost bitterly, his lips pouting slightly before a thought crossed his mind.

"Well… he's tall… got dark skin and hair-"

"Because a vivid description is really gonna help me," the younger shot back sarcastically, "is this going to be a recurring thing with you?"

"Probably, he's dumb enough."

Allen bristled at the deep voice, his body doing its best not to twitch at the other.

"Hey Yuu! You made it!"

"And now I'm regretting it," Kanda muttered, obviously directed at Allen, "thought you said you guys cancelled?"

"I lied. Now come join us!"

"No."

Both Allen and Kanda spoke in unison, each voice determined and firm.

"Aw come on!" Lavi seemed to pout, "I mean, Allen and I reconciled, now it's your turn!"

"No," this time it was only Kanda who said it, his body clearly still standing though Lavi protested.

"Please!" the other tried to beg, "come on! It won't be long, right Allen?"

"I've got to leave soon-"

"See! Barely a few minutes-"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Kanda growled, "I am _not _interested in meeting new people4! _Especially _not a _moyashi_!"

"Hey!" Allen jumped up, "I am _not _a moyashi!"

"Since you can't _see_," the younger bristled at the voice, "you probably can't tell just how _short _you are!"

"I _know _how tall I am," the blind man grumbled, "and I can _infer, _oh, wait, sorry, that's probably too big a word for you, _guess_, how tall _you _are!"

"Hey-"

"Now," a smooth voice cut in, surprising Allen as a hand gripped his arm, "as _amusing _as this scenario all is… I would very much like to return here and so would the boy, so perhaps we may move this along? Say, outside, perhaps."

Allen turned to the elder, feeling heat on his face as he became aware of how childish he was behaving in front of the early lunch rush.

"Now that we're all in agreement," Tyki murmured, tugging the blind man along and most likely gesturing to the two others to leave the café.

The breeze was cool on Allen's face as the doors opened them to the world, the footsteps following behind him indicative of the others following them.

"I would like to formally apologize for Allen's behaviour," the elder started, the younger hearing his professionalism taking over, "please, accept these."

"Accept what?" Allen asked, turning to his publicist, "Tyki!"

"No time to dilly-dally," Tyki suddenly announced, ignoring the 'Oi!' Kanda shouted at the two of them, "you can talk with your friends after the show tonight. You have rehearsals now."

"After the-wait!"

Tugged along like a disobedient child after his mother, Allen felt forced to the car, his mind still spinning and filled with thoughts of the two young men now seemingly consistent in his life. He groaned slightly as he leaned against the cool glass; just how long was Kanda going to make him act this way?

* * *

><p><strong>*Ahem*... so... how bad is it...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about the lack of updates, and lack of job and summer school and yuck... plus stress (my computer does one teeny tiny thing and I fly off the handle... I have issues)**

**Any who, moving on...**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Stage fright had never been a problem with Allen, one of the few things he was thankful of his blindness. The mutterings of the crowds the only thing he knew of his audience until the final key was struck and his last note resonated in the music hall, their faces forever unknown to him, something he didn't actually mind too terribly.<p>

The thunderous applause resonated in his very feet as they did in his ears. Allen felt his shoulders sag as he sighed, his body bowing to the unknown crowd. When he first lost his sight, the sounds he could make without seeing were his hands fell made happiness bud in his chest, his face lighting up and he found himself able to forget the travesties of his past, if just for a moment.

Now, almost tragically, music had lost its appeal, becoming a job rather than a love. He still felt something for his music, but somehow, it had faded.

"Good job boy," a voice greeted him as the young man managed to move offstage.

"Thanks Cross," Allen muttered, his fingers outstretched as he silently asked for his cane.

"Cheer up boy, you got a standing ovation," Cross encouraged, "try and look a little happier for meeting the audience."

Allen felt his teeth tighten at the words, the words 'cheer up' making him feel anything but.

"I've had depression since I was eighteen," the blind man muttered, "look a little happier doesn't exactly work."

Allen could feel the glare that Cross gave him, his shoulders sagging as he sighed.

"If you're feeling depressed, take the medicine your doctor gave you," the man murmured as his hand touched the back of the young man, guiding him to where the audience was milling out too, their voices murmuring and the feet pounding on the carpeted floor.

"Trying not to," the young man explained, "doctors said that medication could interfere with my surgery-"

"Then don't have it," Cross shrugged, "seeing's not all that important-"

"But it is to me," Allen protested, "Cross, we've been over this; I want that surgery, I've worked too hard not to have it."

"And I've told you," his guardian snapped, "once you get your eyes back, your livelihood is _gone_. No one's going to hire you."

"That's a risk I'll take," the blind man muttered as he stepped through the doors, the breeze created by their opening making his hair ruffle over his face, his eyes closing instinctively.

This wasn't the first time Cross had vehemently denied and opposed cataract surgery, though Allen had a very strong and accurate opinion that it had to do with the money the man would lose as his manager.

Cross only saw money when I came to Allen, having him perform in small venues before moving up to the large stage, all the while exploiting his disability. Allen was then thankful when Tyki stepped up to Cross in one of those dinky bars, offering to be his publicist. Aside from allowing Allen's popularity to grow, he kept the boy's best interests at heart, never pushing him to beyond what he couldn't handle and treating him more than just a one trick pony.

"How're you feeling?"

As though summoned by thoughts alone, Tyki managed to appear beside him, an obvious business smile affixed to his lips.

"Tired," Allen admitted softly, "how long do I have to stay here?"

"An hour or two tops," his publicist told him, his hand taking over Cross', "just smile and wave and then I'll drive ya home."

"Wave to what, the wall?"

"Only if I point you there," Tyki muttered in response to Allen's sarcastic remark.

The voices he spoke to were polite and reserved, some hiding and feigning amazement at his disability, other's obviously testing his sight, or lack thereof. The night was as smooth as they had ever been, several of his guests leaving before he even met them, not that Allen minded terribly, wanting desperately to leave as early as he could. Thankfully, a majority of his audience were heading to bars or restaurants, meaning the crowds thinned quicker.

"There he is!"

Allen physically froze at the jubilant voice, his head wiping around to where the sound emanated from, a distinct grumbling reaching his ears.

"Hey!" the other continued, "we made it!"

Allen groaned, turning with Tyki towards the excited voice.

"Hey," Allen murmured towards Lavi, something clicking in his mind, "wait, what do you mean, you made it?"

"Oh, that," Lavi seemed to grinned, "see, your publicist gave us tickets for tonight and-"

"Tyki!" the blind man snapped, his hand reaching to smack the other's arm.

"You made a scene in the restaurant. I had to do something to rectify the situation," the elder told him calmly, stepping away from the younger to shake hands with the rabbit. "Thank you for coming."

"It was a pleasure," Lavi seemed to smile, "even Kanda enjoyed himself, didn't ya, Kanda?"

"Che," was the only thing Kanda muttered in response.

"Oh, that just means he liked it," the other pressed, "I speak Kanda-ese. It was an amazing performance!"

"I'm not a foreign language you stupid rabbit!" Kanda suddenly snapped, "and I didn't _want _to go, you just dragged my ass here!"

"Well you wanted to see it!" Lavi defended, "Kanda, don't be a jerk!"

"Wait, why did you bring _him_?" Allen questioned, his head tilted in curiosity, "I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Had being the operative word," Lavi told them, "we had a mutual break-up."

"Oh you poor thing," Tyki interrupted, brushing passed Allen, "tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Fine; we both decide that, while it was fun, we were better off as friends," the other told him.

"Otherwise he wouldn't be standing here," Kanda muttered.

"Regardless, it still must hurt on some level," Allen heard the elder continue, his arms most likely around the rabbit, "tell me all about it, over a strong drink."

"Well, if you insist-"

"Tyki!" the pianist called, "you're supposed to drive me home!?"

"Kanda can do it!" Lavi called back, "actually, now that you mention it, I _do _feel kinda bad about it…"

"Tyki!" Allen tried once more, his shoulders sagging as he sighed, "not again…"

"Again?" Kanda asked, "he's done this before?"

"On multiple occasions," Allen muttered, his hand tightening around his cane as he heard the other sigh. Slowly, his free hand reached into his wallet, hoping he had had the foresight to bring enough for a cab ride home. "Don't uh… don't suppose you could follow through on Lavi's offer?" the younger found himself asking weakly.

"You're kidding," Kanda snorted, "I don't even _know _you."

"Right, pardon me for thinking you were a kind soul," Allen mumbled sarcastically, "I forgot."

"Well now that we have that settled," the elder commented, "best of luck."

Allen had never so instantly hated someone in all his life. True, the young man hated the pitying looks and whispers around him, but people who had little to no regard for those around him irritated him to the ends of the earth and back.

"Boy!"

The young man groaned at the sound of the gruff voice, his eyes turning to where Cross was marching towards him.

"_There_ you are," the man announced, "where's your publicist?"

"He had a prior arrangement," Allen lied, hating himself for his next few words, "so… I-I'll need a ride home-"

"That's his job, not mine," Cross snapped, "did he _really _just abandon you for some tail!?"

"Like you're any different," the blind man muttered bitterly, "you use me to _get _tail!"

"But it's his job to drive you home," the elder pointed out, "you got someone else?"

"I'm asking _you_," Allen snapped, "clearly, the answer is no."

"Which also happens to be my answer," Cross informed him, "sorry boy, but I got a meeting with some other venues for the next month or so. Catch a cab."

"That was the plan from the start," the blind man murmured, doing his best to ignore the quiver of worry in his heart.

Part of him feared taking cabs, knowing that there only needed to be one man to take advantage of his handicap and he would be dumped somewhere in the city, unable to identify his attacker.

With a pat on his shoulder and a quick 'good luck', Cross made his way to what sounded like some theater owner, laughing jollily and sounding exuberant. Sucking up what pride he had, Allen slowly moved towards the front doors, a hand on his arm simultaneously stopping and scaring him.

"Calm down!" the voice snapped, "it's just me!"

"Right! Cause I could totally tell that!" Allen snapped, his heart still hammering from Kanda's action, "you _startled _me!"

"Scared you more like," Kanda muttered, his arm pulling on Allen's, "come on."

"Huh?" the young man asked, thoroughly confused.

"You've got me to feel sorry for you, I'll take you home," the elder seemed perturbed by the mere thought, his frustration vanishing in confusion as the wrist he held wrenched from his hand.

"Don't pity me," Allen hissed, his eyes glaring vehemently at Kanda, "don't you _dare_."

Kanda froze slightly, his teeth tightening as he willed himself not to snap at the younger, not that he himself could blame Allen.

"I wasn't-"

"You were," the blind man was firm, clearly livid from the off-handed comment.

"It was a _comment_," Kanda told him exasperatedly, "don't be so sensitive."

"You would be too if people pitied you day and night," Allen snapped.

"I _don't_," the elder muttered, "I made _one _comment; now, you can get pissed or you can take a ride with me, take your pick."

"Not until you apologize," the young man shook his white locks, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fine," the clothes ruffled as the elder shrugged, "good luck with the taxi then."

Allen stiffened at the threat, his eyes flickering to where the front door was, torn between his pride and his fear. Cross had already denied his request and there was no one else he could trust, not that he trusted Kanda much in the first place.

"K… Kanda?" Allen found himself calling, hoping that the elder hadn't walked out on him in the time it took for him to deliberate.

"Yes, Moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"Can I please have a ride?" the young man grumbled, his hand tightening on his cane.

"Certainly," the elder seemed to enjoy his victory, "now, can I lead you by the wrist or will you freak out; _again_?"

Grumbling Allen reluctantly reached for the other, his hand catching the sleeve extended for him, thankful that the elder decided not to humiliate him further by holding hands like he was a child.

Kanda took him towards the theater's underground parking lot, slowing as the elder noticed Allen moving slower on the stairs, his hand gripping the railing rather tightly. Cursing the old building, the younger managed to make it to the bottom without slipping and falling, miraculously in his opinion, the next leg of the journey echoing in the cement parking lot.

"Here."

Confused, Allen felt his hand pulled into the other's, something cold slipped between his fingers.

"What-"

"Oh… right." Sighing deeply, the elder took the object from Allen's hand and proceeded to slip it over his head.

"HEY!"

Squirming away from Kanda, Allen looked towards the direction the elder stood, his brows narrowed.

"It's a _helmet_!" Kanda snapped, "you need it to ride the motorcycle!"

"M-Motorcycle!?" Allen questioned, "you want me, a blind man, to get on a _motorcycle_!?"

"Or you could walk," the elder pointed out smartly, the younger practically picturing the victorious smirk playing on the other's lips, "besides, I'm asking you to _ride _it, not drive it."

Grumbling, the blind man took his cane from around his wrist and folded it up, handing it to Kanda in hopes that he put it away someplace safe.

"Give me the helmet," the younger grumbled.

"Dong freak out, I'm putting it on you," Kanda told him, "if I let you do it, you'll put it on backwards."

"Right, because then I wouldn't be able to see where we were going, what a travesty that would be," Allen muttered sarcastically, standing still as something slid over his head, his breath reflected to his face.

"If you're done being a smartass," Kanda's voice, now further away, called to him, Allen swallowing thickly as he shuffled slowly towards him, aided when Kanda gently tugged at his sleeve.

How Allen managed to get his leg over the seat he hadn't a clue, but he was aware of his blush as Kanda, sighing in frustration, guided his leg by gripping his thigh. Telling himself it had everything to do with the proximity of the appendage, Allen tried to minimize the contact of the person he knew little about. It quickly became apparent, however, that that was not an option as Kanda, reluctantly, pulled the arms around his middle tighter. Their contact was made closer as Kanda gunned his bike up, a wave of nervousness washing over Allen.

His fear was sated at the safety with which Kanda drove, his starts and stops smooth and he let Allen cling tightly to his middle. Surprisingly, this stranger, the man Allen knew for an hour at most, gave him confidence, even when his feet weren't touching the ground and he was at the elder's mercy.

Kanda managed to get to Allen's house without much hassle, the young man sitting behind him only quivering a little from the gratefully swift ride.

"Right, we're here," Kanda muttered as he slipped off the bike first.

"Y-Yeah… thanks," the young man stammered, "you're gonna have to help me with Tim."

Kanda turned to look at the younger man alighting from the motorbike, his hands finding the helmet and pulling it off slowly.

"Pardon?"

"Tim's been with me for four years now, he's developed a bad habit or two," Allen explained as he handed the black helmet to him.

"Just two?" Kanda muttered under his breath, the silver eyes narrowed as he swatted the elder's arm, with surprising accuracy for a blind man.

"Anyway," the younger grumbled between gritted teeth, "he's grown to jumping up on me when I come home after leaving him for more than an hour, which is why someone goes in before me and pushes him back."

"Can't you suffer through it for a day?"

"I'm worried about cracking my head or Tim running off or-"

"Only one of those is an actual concern," Kanda grumbled as he sighed deeply, "you know I'm not your damned babysitter, right?"

"You know I don't have one, right?" Allen shot back, his unseeing eyes glaring at the elder, "and you _owe _me for that comment."

"I owe you nothing!" the elder snapped, both young men glaring at each other, neither refusing to give an inch.

"Fine," the blind man muttered, "then you _owe _me for that little stunt in the library."

"You're still hung up on that!?" Kanda gripped.

"If it gets you to _just open the door_ then yes, I am," Allen snapped sarcastically, his arms crossing over his chest, "look, he's a good boy; he just gets excited easily and, since I can't see him to stop him, I need someone else to do it for me."

Hearing teeth grind, Allen felt grateful that his reason had persuaded the elder to do something for him.

"One little thing, and then that's it," the elder muttered, "then, I do nothing for you ever again."

"How shall I survive?" the blind man grumbled sarcastically.

Feet crunched up the walkway in front of Allen, his cane guiding him towards his front door, something he knew by memory now.

Holding out the keys, Allen gave them to the elder as best he could, his fingers indicating which one was for his house.

"WAGH!"

Allen inferred what his dog had done by the thump on the floor and the happy panting, the wag causing a draft over Allen's face.

"Get… _OFF_!"

The young man grinned as he lowered himself to his knees, his hands open for his dog.

"Hey Tim," Allen smiled as he reached for his dog, his hands around the floppy ears, "hey buddy!"

"Is that everything you need, your highness?" Kanda grumbled as he dusted off his coat and stood, "geez he's big!"

"Yes thank you," the younger stood, his fingers around the dog's collar, "it was nice to meet you, and it's even nicer never to see you again."

"You never did in the first place," the elder shot back, "and I wouldn't exactly count on that either."

Confused by the grumble in Kanda's voice, Allen felt his head tilt slightly, curiosity across his face.

"Those men Cross was talking with," Kanda explained in response to the unasked question, "they're for a gallery my art is getting shown at. In other words, you and I are, unfortunately, going to be working together for a bit."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem... reviews? Lemme know your thoughts.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Update! Sorry about the delay... life... ugg.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"RRRRRGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!"<p>

Tim's golden head looked towards its master's in confusion, the ears perked while Allen lounged on the couch, his body sprawled over it as he sighed deeply.

His flicker of hope had been that Kanda was simply a sadistic man that wanted revenge for Tim leaping on him and lied about the two of them working together. The budding hope, however, had been uprooted rather harshly when Cross, stinking of alcohol and smoke, approached him and formally introduced him to a man that he had already met.

Now Allen's days were promising to be filled with working with the surly young man who didn't even want to meet the younger in the first place. With them being off to a terrible start, it promised the three months they would be working together to be painful.

"Sorry Timmy," Allen crooned quietly, his hand extended for the dog to come and place his head in, "you're very lucky you're a dog… don't have to deal with stupid people like this…"

"Woof…"

Allen smiled at the sound his pet made, his nails scrapping along the soft fur of his dog. He had been blind for a few years before Cross finally decided to get him a seeing-eye dog. Though Tim had only been his for about three years, Allen felt the dog was his best friend; always there for him, always patient with him, and always understanding. His arms encircled the dog's neck, pressing the animal close. Guide dogs could work from as little to four years and, though he was told Tim was only two when he got him, Allen didn't want to give his friend back to the trainers, though he knew for a fact with his disability he couldn't have a pet for a pet's sake.

The phone ringing jarred him from his thoughts, his hands releasing his dog as he allowed his pet to gather his phone.

"Thanks," Allen patted the animals head, "hello?"

"Boy!"

Allen groaned as he pulled the phone away from his ear knowing full well what was coming.

"Hello Cross," the young man mumbled, "how are you?"

"I'm all sunshine and rainbows. How do you think!?" the elder snapped, "I'm here working out the deal and you're not!"

"There's a very good reason for that!" Allen retorted, "you never _told _me to be there!"

"Well, now I'm telling you," Cross told him, "get!"

"And just _how _am I supposed to _get_!?" the young man asked, "in case you've forgotten, _I CAN'T DRIVE!_"

"Call that perverted publicist of yours! And make it snappy!"

"Why!?" Allen asked, "why is it so imperative that I get there!?"

"Because for some reason this guy's manager won't continue making this contract without you," the elder made it sound as though it was a dumb thought, "chop-chop boy!"

"Hope he's listening to you during this call," the blind man muttered bitterly as the phone shut off, his body flopping back onto the couch, groaning loudly.

His call to Tyki only reached the answering machine, Allen swallowing thickly as he prayed that the elder received his message before one in the afternoon.

Saturdays were often the times when his publicist slept in, understandable as he was rarely called to a meeting or a show before evening, meaning he had plenty on time to rest and relax. It was the same for Allen, him recording songs on the weekday rather than the weekends and he was rarely around when Cross did his business dealings.

It wasn't as though Allen was kept uninformed about the goings on with him and Tyki was always involved before Allen signed anything, but Cross insisted that he do the dealings alone and, since they never seemed to screw Allen over, the young man conceded, somewhat grateful for the stress Cross took off his shoulders.

"Guess I better get you ready to go," Allen mumbled as he gestured for Tim, his hands reaching for the edge of the couch as he began searching for the bright red, or at least, so he was told, vest that Tim wore on his outings. "Hopefully Tyki got the message," the young man pressed on, talking more so to himself than the dog, "hopefully he gets here soon…"

Air wafted from the animal's wagging tail as he sat obediently, him waiting patiently to explore what he hoped was a new world while simultaneously being an obedient guide dog.

Allen was thankful that his wish was granted by what seemed like a merciful deity.

"Coming Tyki," the young man murmured, "how fast did you drive? I only called you like fifteen-"

The door opened to a scent that was not Tyki's, the coconut and tropical scent replaced with the smell of oil paints, soba, and some sort of flower underneath the stronger odours.

"Wait… Kanda!?" Allen questioned, "the Hell are you doing here!?"

"Are you sure you're blind?" the deep voice called, questioning and curious, "that was a pretty damn good guess."

"It's not like we're helpless," the younger man muttered, "when one sense is gone, the rest are heightened."

"Ah," the elder shrugged, "well, to answer your question, I'm here on Tiedoll's… my manager's, request," Kanda straightened up, "now let's go."

"What!?"

"Go, as in-"

"Yeah, I figured that," Allen interrupted, "but I need to take my dog with me-"

"So?" Kanda questioned.

"So! He can't ride on the back of the bike!" the young man screamed, "Geez! I might be blind, but at least I'm not an idiot!"

"Repeating yourself aren't you," the elder shot back, "besides, I _have _a car!"

"You… what?"

"Cross told me you would need Tim today so Tiedoll insisted I bring his car," keys jangled in front of Allen's face, "now can you shut up and get in the damn car!?"

Allen had never, in his life, been at odds with someone so instantly. Bristling, the younger gripped the dogs handle and followed the elder, turning to lock his door, thankful that he no longer needed to ask someone to help him with such a simple task.

Kanda waited with the motor running as Allen opened the door for Tim, the dog slipping in the backseat only to lie down as his master ordered him too.

"How long is this going to take?" Allen grumbled as he slipped into the seat beside Kanda.

"As long as it takes," Kanda muttered, "so, how long does it take for you to find something right in front of you?"

"Almost as long as it takes for you to get a hint," the younger snapped, his head resting in his hand as he sighed deeply.

He had played for fundraisers and events before, but he had never really had much contact with the people he was working with. Usually, he'd meet the people, get their ideas, compose a piece, play it and modify as per their requests. Simple and painless. With Kanda, he was letting the elder drive him around and even having short, clipped conversations, cruel as their words may be.

"So… what exactly did you want?" Allen started, figuring to break the silence of the car, his blank eyes staring out the window.

"For what?" Kanda retorted as he turned down yet another unknown street.

"For your birthday," the blind man responded sarcastically, "what do you think!? For this art show of yours!"

"Well since you asked so nicely," the elder snapped, "music."

"Well then," Allen simpered, "would you prefer rap or techno?"

"I'd prefer someone who didn't piss me off!" Kanda informed him, "but it seems I'm just cursed like that."

"You know, you don't need to sign the contract," the blind man pointed out.

"Neither do you," the elder informed him, "but since your popularity is rising, Tiedoll thinks it would be good for my career too."

"At least you're honest," Allen grumbled, "but I'm in the same boat; Cross'll do anything for my popularity," he sighed deeply, "though I guess I've worked with worse."

"Such as?"

"Cross, for starters," the younger muttered, his hand reaching back for his dog to sniff his fingers.

"On the plus side, I only need to suffer with you for three months," Kanda informed him, Allen turning from Tim to glare at the elder.

"Might not even be that long," Allen told him, "we don't even need to see each other…"

"Doubt it," the elder grumbled as he pulled to a park, "Tiedoll insists that I work 'closely' with people when I work with them at all."

"Joy," Allen muttered as he opened the door for his pet, Tim's nails clicking on the underground parking lot's cement.

Using Tim, the blind man followed the elder towards where he assumed their managers were, neither one saying much on the walk up the stairs.

"You're late!"

Cross' usual welcome barely made an impact on Allen as the young man sighed deeply, his feet taking him towards the chair Cross informed him was open.

"Sorry," the young man muttered, "I apologize for making you wait for a meeting I had no idea was going on."

"Good," the elder snapped, his hands flipping through what Allen assumed was paper, "sign."

"Now now," an old voice cut in, a smile evident in his words and soft tone, "we need to explain the terms to him-"

"I've read it and I agree with it," Cross informed him, "all he needs to do is sign it."

"But… wait," Allen started, "you said on the phone you needed to finish the contract-"

"And you took so damn long to get here we did," the younger's manager informed him, "now," he grabbed the blind man's hand, "here's a pen, sign."

"Cross," the grizzled voice cut in once more, "there _are_ one or two more things we need to talk over."

"Such as?" Allen asked.

"Well, for starters, my name's Tiedoll," the man informed the blind man, "now, what your manager agreed too was the terms of payment and pretty basic things like that," pages flipping reached Allen's ears, "I don't think we really need to go over the confidentiality clause," the younger could hear the grin on his features, "but there's one little hitch…"

"Lemme guess," the blind man started, "you want me to compose a piece around his art, right?"

"Right you are," Tiedoll told him, "but I'm sure Kanda can describe what he's painting to you, right Kanda?"

"Provided he knows what colours are…" Kanda grumbled under his breath.

"I wasn't born blind," Allen pointed out while glaring where Kanda sat across from him.

"Well, I'm sure you can figure something out," the elder's manager seemed to brush off Kanda's attitude.

"That doesn't seem like a big hitch," the younger countered.

"It does when you factor in your schedules," Tiedoll told him apologetically, "see, there isn't much time for the two of you to work together, so… there might need to be a compromise about your schedules."

At this Allen lifted his head. If Tiedoll was suggesting what Allen assumed he was suggesting, then it would most likely mean he'd have to cancel a few shows, giving him time away from the stage. His heart leapt at the budding hope in his chest; he'd worked so often for so long, this deal with a man that might make his life miserable seemed like a dream.

That is, until Cross spoke up.

"If you're asking the boy to drop some of his shows, you can forget it!" Cross interjected.

Allen shot the other an unseeing glare, thankful that Tiedoll seemed to be on his side.

"It's just a few for a little while," the other countered, "besides, a new season is starting soon, so it wouldn't be that much of a loss."

"To you-"

"Cross," Allen interrupted, hoping to help convince the elder, "if it's just a handful of shows, it wouldn't be so bad-"

"We haven't worked to come this far to go back-"

"We're not going back-" the younger countered.

"If you don't jump on every opportunity someone else takes it from you!" Cross snapped angrily.

"You mean like this opportunity here?" Allen pointed out, guessing he was winning if the silence was anything to judge. "Look," the younger started, "it's not like this is forever, just for three months and if this thing goes well, it could mean twice as many opportunities," Allen contained the cringe the thought caused him as he let his greedy manager mull over his options.

"There's still no guarantee!" Cross pointed out, though Allen could tell by his wavering voice that he was winning.

"Come on," the young man tried for the final push, "think of how Tyki could publicize this… and think of what doors it could open for us!"

Allen's sharp ears detected a sharp breath from Cross, the other two surprisingly keeping quiet as they watched the ordeal transpire with fascination. Silently, the young man prayed that Cross had a moniker of mercy that would just say yes.

"See Kanda?" Tiedoll murmured softly, "he's excited for this."

"Not for the reasons you think," Kanda muttered under his breath, "besides, there might be a God after all and his manager might say no."

"Well that depends," Cross interjected, "what nights were you thinking for them?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where it stops... yeah... so, reviews please?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the delay guys... school just started up and life is... fun sometimes.**

**Hope you guys like this!**

* * *

><p>"Cannot <em>believe <em>I have to do this again…"

Allen learned quickly that, when it came to Kanda Yuu, it was best to ignore the irritated mutterings if he wanted to keep his sanity. It was, however, more difficult that it sounded.

"Suck it up!" Allen snapped, "or would you rather a blind man be driving about alone?"

"It would be ten times more entertaining than _this._"

The young man resisted the urge to reach out and swat him in the face with his cane, hard. Since Allen agreed to do the job, he had unfortunately landed himself with Kanda as Tyki was currently unavailable, though why no one knew.

"I thought you hired someone to do this for you!" Kanda pointed out as he pulled out of Allen's driveway, Timcanpy given a break for the day.

"_Tyki _is not my chauffer," the blind man pointed out, "he's my publicist-"

"That drives you around and makes sure you don't run into any poles," the elder finished for Allen, ignoring the glare that was shot his way.

"That's what my cane is for," Allen grumbled, "that, and it's about to become the focus of trial I'm about to be a defendant in."

"Trial?"

"My trial for your murder," the blind man muttered.

"Ooo," Kanda sarcastically mumbled, "you're so damn terrifying; it's not like I can't take two steps to the left or anything."

"Keep it up and we'll see how accurate your prediction-AG!"

"Sorry, red light," the elder informed him while Allen adjusted from having the seatbelt tighten suddenly across his chest and his head fling forward.

"Liar," they younger muttered, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're right, I'm not sorry," Kanda shrugged, the car turning left towards where the gallery would be held.

"Ass," Allen grumbled.

"Deal with it," the elder informed him harshly, "that or walk."

Teeth tightened as the younger settled back in the seat, the mismatched arms over his chest as he tried to deal with his situation.

Thanks to Tiedoll making the deal all the more appealing, Allen was now working exclusively with them, giving him the first few nights off he'd had in what felt like forever. It would have been a dream come true had Kanda not been a complete and utter asshole. Since day one all he said was that he was working on flowers and scenery, nothing more other than vocalizing his hatred of having someone else occupy his space when he wanted to work alone, which Allen gathered he did all the time.

"Where is that damned rabbit?" Allen heard Kanda mutter as the car's engine puttered to a halt, a few taps telling him the elder was on his phone.

"Why? Need your boyfriend to come give you a-"

"Finish that sentence," Kanda hissed, his breath now washing over Allen's face, his fist having gathered the front of the younger's shirt, "and being blind will be the _last _thing you have to worry about."

"Picking on a blind man," the younger retorted, "I get that I'm probably at your level, but come on, isn't that low… even for you-"

It was becoming a habit for Allen not to finish his sentences around Kanda, though this reason was not due to any smart comeback.

"BASTARD!" the blind man screamed, tears unintentionally welling in his eyes as he reached to where the corner of his lip throbbed.

"Maybe that'll keep that dumb mouth of yours shut," Kanda grumbled as he alighted from the vehicle, the door slamming behind him.

Everything said between the two was either some sort of cruel comment or the beginnings of a fight if not the actual fight itself. It was not unreasonable for Kanda to escalate it one step further, even if Allen was blind; as far as the elder was concerned, if the blind man wanted to be treated as normal, he'd have to take the consequences.

"HEY!"

Kanda wasn't confused for very long when a cane cracked into the side of his of his skull, the force of the blow enough to send him staggering slightly.

"THE HELL!" the elder Japanese man snapped angrily, his hand to the side of his head as he turned to the young blind man he hadn't heard leaving the car.

"That's for my mouth!" Allen snapped, his cane still held aloft in his fingers.

"How the… how the hell did you know I was here!?" Kanda asked, attempting to hide his amazement.

"Being blind for more than a decade of your life, you learn to deal with certain situations," the younger stood with a triumphant gleam in his eye, "like how to deal with ignorant assholes, for example."

"Y-You…" Kanda trembled with anger, his eyes boring holes that Allen could not see.

"Go ahead, hit me again," Allen grinned, "wonder how it's going to look, you beating up a blind man."

The young Japanese man froze, hating how right the other sounded. Che'ing in response, Kanda turned from the younger, figuring that if he beat up a blind man in public, his image, the little he had, would be destroyed. No matter how tempting it seemed.

"Oi!" the blind man called, "give me a hand here!"

"You must've been dropped on your head!" Kanda turned angrily, "after _that_ you expect me to help your dumb ass!?"

"Yeah I do!" Allen told him, "I got you back, so we're even!"

"We are most certainly are not!" the elder retorted, "and where is that damned rabbit!"

Kanda's footsteps echoed through the building as he moved towards what Allen would assume was the guard posted at the entrance, the two engaging in what seemed like a heated discussion which resulted in the elder stomping back towards the young man.

"Damn bastard isn't here," the young Japanese man muttered, again, the elder's odd Che emerged from his lips before he gripped the upper arm of the younger.

"Hey! What the-"

"There is no way, in Hell, I am dealing with your dumb ass, not for another second," Kanda snapped, "now get back in the damn car!"

"Oh… you hit me, that didn't work, so now you're giving up," Allen's unseeing eyes rolled, "remind me, when did they give driver's licences to nine-year-olds?"

"About the same time they let you out into the public," the elder muttered as he all but pushed Allen into the vehicle, "now get in or you'll be standing here for another hour, alone."

Grumbling, the blind man figured that he most likely could've called for help had he not had the pride he did. Slipping back into the front seat of the car, Allen sat back as he was taken through roads and turns to a location he'd probably never know.

"I never did ask," Allen started, "what _is _Lavi to you?"

"Same thing Tyki is to you," Kanda muttered, clearly still perturbed about the fight they had that had yet to be resolved, "my publicist. He's an annoying little shit-"

"Coming from you that doesn't narrow it down all that much," the younger interjected, feeling the elder beside him bristle.

"Keep that up and you'll be symmetrical," the Japanese man snapped angrily.

"What the Hell is your problem!?" Allen asked, "you're time of the month or something!?"

"_You_ are my problem," the elder retorted, "if you just kept your mouth _shut _we'd be fine-"

"Well tough, I'm not about to bend backwards for _you_!" the blind man snapped.

"You're _annoying_!" Kanda cruelly informed him, "I can't tell whose worse, you or that rabbit!"

"Guess we're about to figure it out," Allen mumbled as he felt the car slow to a halt, parked parallel from what the younger could tell.

"Come on," Kanda sighed deeply, "it's now illegal to leave pets in the car, so you're coming with me."

Growling, the blind man followed reluctantly behind Kanda, his fingers reaching out to gently grip the back of Kanda's coat, the only part he was allowed to touch, not that he complained much.

"This won't take long, right?" the blind man asked, "I've got a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"Why?" the elder asked as the elevator ascended the floors, "you've got the diagnosis, you're blind."

"Ha ha," Allen muttered sarcastically, "it's to _fix _my blindness."

"I thought your manager said that wasn't happening," Kanda informed him.

"They're _my_ eyes, so Cross has no say in it," the younger told the elder smartly as the ride came to a stop with a small ding, Allen following Kanda towards a door the elder for some reason had the key too.

"Lavi!" Kanda called as the two entered the apartment complex, "Oi! Lavi!"

"There's some noise coming from over there," Allen offered to help out, his finger pointing to the sound of shuffling.

Cheing, Kanda pulled the younger towards his estimation, his fist banging on the opening door.

"Oi, Lavi I-OH GOD!"

"KANDA!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Allen felt slightly bemused by the commotion, his head turning from one scream to the other, the sheets shuffling with both an excitement and yet a calmness.

"I take it you just caught a glimpse of Tyki's… _thing_," Allen mumbled looking over to the elder.

"You have to ask!?" Kanda snapped, "you're lucky you're blind!"

"Normally I'd take that as an insult," the younger muttered, "but, insulating what you just saw, I'm inclined to agree with you."

"Oh will you two relax," Tyki told them, clearly walking around naked judging by Kanda's groan, "not like you haven't seen it before."

"That does _not _make me feel better!" the elder yelled, his cobalt eyes flickering to look at a very red-faced Lavi trying his best to disappear into the mattress.

"Just trying to help," the tan shoulders shrugged, his lower half thankfully clad in pants.

"Well you're not," Allen grinned, his arms crossed over his chest, "I think Lavi just wants to die at this point."

"Kinda," the redhead finally found his voice, though it came out more like a squeak, "could… could you please just get out?"

Conceding, Allen gripped Tyki's upper arm, letting the elder lead him out of the room, Kanda keeping a safe distance from the two of them.

"You're still topless," Allen muttered, his hand shaking off of Tyki's, hoping there was nothing but air on his skin, "at least, I'm hoping _all _you are is topless."

"You wish," Tyki smirked as he began moving around the kitchen, Allen allowed to have a seat while tea was prepared for him.

"No, I really don't," the blind man muttered almost bitterly, "and how long have you been here? You seem to be at home."

"Well… let's see," a finger touched the chin, the elder in mock thought before a rather angry-faced Kanda made his presence known.

"What the Hell is _wrong _with you!" the young man snapped.

"Absolutely nothing, as you could've plainly seen had you taken a good look at-"

"_That _is the _last _part of you I want to see!" Kanda roared, his cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment though he hid it rather well.

"Yes but _you _two were the ones who walked in on us," the Portuguese man pointed out.

"That's because we came looking for Lavi," the Japanese interjected, "I didn't think _you _were here!"

"You came looking for me for what?"

All three sets of eyes, event he unseeing ones, turned to the beet-red faced Lavi, now fully dressed though trying to shrink in on himself.

"I need you to deal with this moyashi," Kanda told him, his finger jerking to Allen.

"_Deal _with him?" the rabbit questioned, "why?"

"Because _I _don't want too!" the elder pointed out, his feet clearly stamping towards the door, "now I'm getting out of here before this gets any crazier!"

Allen flinched along with the others as the door slammed behind Kanda, the three remaining awkwardly in the kitchen.

"So…" the blind man started, "how long have you been… this?"

"Please don't," Lavi mumbled, looking between Tyki and Allen.

"I wasn't," the younger grinned, "besides, I need to wait for Tyki to take me back to the gallery and take me around since Kanda has done nothing to help me and then I've got another doctor's appointment."

"Oh… right, that's today," Tyki murmured absent-mindedly, "right, I'll get dressed."

"Much appreciated," Allen nodded, listening as the footsteps moved towards the bedroom before he turned to Lavi, "and… sorry we walked in on you."

"Oh… u-um…" the redhead stammered softly, "d-don't- I-I mean… _you _didn't- um…"

"It's fine," the younger shrugged, "I'm more worried about you… with Tyki…"

"Why?" the rabbit seemed worried now.

"Nothing bad," Allen grinned, "he's just… open about his sexual exploits… and I don't think you are."

"He will be," a voice interjected, a squeak slipping out of the redhead's mouth as a small slap emanated from what the younger would assume was Lavi's rear.

"T-Tyki!"

"Come along Allen, mustn't be late," Tyki continued as though Lavi's embarrassment didn't exist, a small peck overheard from that general direction, "I'll cook for you tonight bunny, have a good day."

Nothing more transpired between Lavi and Allen as the latter was pulled towards the elevator.

"You know… you might want to be a little _nicer _to him," Allen informed him as they began their slow descent to the parking garage.

"We're still in the beginning phase of the relationship, boy," his publicist explained, "that comes later."

"He's gotta stick around till later," the younger muttered, the golden eyes looking towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"And you seem to be in a rather good mood for someone who vehemently complains about my sex life," Tyki pointed out.

"I guess I am," the pale shoulders shrugged, "my doctor called, said I might be finally getting my eyes back."

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! so? Reviews please ^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So a shorter chapter this time, sorry, more of a building block to the next one ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>White locks bounced forward before replacing themselves in Allen's style as the car came to a smooth halt, the emergency brake clicked up and the body turned to look at the young man in the back seat with his hands around his faithful companion.<p>

"Need a help out of the car?" Tyki asked the young man, Allen shaking his head no.

"I've got Tim for that," the blind man informed him, his hand on the handle as Tim slipped out of the car, his master beside him, a hand coming to rub the soft ear with fondness.

Allen loved his dog, hating the idea that he needed to part with him sooner rather than later. He knew the family that trained his dog, knew they were very good people, good people that were excited to get their dog back; a dog that Allen didn't want to give up.

"Come along," his elder called, his shoes clicking on the stone garage followed by the jingling collar and tapping nails, the young man beside his loyal friend.

"You seem vibrant this morning," Allen commented, "no morning sex?"

"Perhaps that's _why _I'm vibrant," Tyki informed him, the elevator door held open for the younger, ignoring the groan from Allen's lips, "oh get over it Allen."

"Hard to get over something when you're constantly reminded of it," the younger muttered through gritted teeth.

He was fortunate that Tyki only gave him what he assumed was a poignant stare, the two alighting from the elevator, the smell of dust and oil paint reaching Allen's senses.

"They're unloading a bunch of stuff," Tyki commented, "paintings, obviously, and they're being extremely careful with everything, especially because Mr. Killjoy is looking like he'd kill them."

"Really?" Allen muttered, "does he look like he's got a stick up his ass?"

"Walking like it too," the elder grinned, "he's coming over, in case you didn't figure it out."

"Lucky me," the blind man whispered, his shoulders sagging as he sighed, the smell of soba brushing his nostrils.

"You're late," an angry voice barked, much closer than Allen anticipated.

"Sorry, I got lost driving," Allen told him sarcastically, "we said one, and I'm here at ten past; relax."

Breath left the elder at a rather angry place through his nose, the whistle short and noisy.

"I don't have time to deal with you," Kanda muttered, his clothes crinkling as he waved over someone who came pattering towards them, "you; work with them."

An immediate stuttering came from the man that Kanda called, his head turning from the two in front of him to the surely artist.

"Hello," Tyki started smoothly, transitioning easily to his business attitude, "and you are?"

"J-John… sir," the young man started, "i-it's nice to meet you… Mr. Mykk a-and Mr. Walker."

"Likewise," Allen nodded, "sorry… I can't shake your hand-"

"N-No worries," the blind man could hear the nervous smile in the voice, "s-so u-um… what-what did you want-"

"Mr. Walker would like to gather inspiration for the piece he's going to create," Tyki started, "how have other's in the past done it?"

"W-Well…" the man swallowed nervously, "u-usually they walk around and h-have a l-look-"

At this Allen felt all eyes on him, his white brow raised in scepticism.

"That sounds like a plan," Tyki nodded, a tug on Allen's arm pulling him unexpectedly away , "see, here Allen we have a beautiful flower. It's pink," again the younger was pulled to the side, his feet dancing to keep up and keep upright. "This is also a flower," the elder told Allen, "it's blue." Grumbling as he moved once again to the right, the blind man glared at his publicist, "this is _two _flowers; one's blue and one's red."

"What the _HELL _are you _DOING_!?"

"Pissing him off, apparently," Allen muttered under his breath as he felt rather than heard the approaching footsteps .

"What are you doing!?" Kanda repeated, anger radiating off of him in waves.

"Giving the boy inspiration," Tyki told him as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "you like flowers huh?"

"They don't talk back," the young man grumbled through gritted teeth, "how the hell is _he _gonna get inspiration if he can't _see _the damn thing!?"

"I thought I was doing a wonderful job of describing the paintings," the Portuguese man defended feigning hurt.

"Can't believe you monitor my career," Allen muttered, the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingertips.

"Would you rather I didn't?" Tyki smirked, taking the silent pout as a no. "Well, look," if the tugging had Allen stumbling, Tyki throwing him almost had him falling over, his body turning so that his back hit the chest, arms instinctively reaching out to catch him. "Since I'm doing such a bad job; _you _look after him, kay?"

"Wait… _what_!?"

"Tyki!" Allen called after the retreating footsteps, "wait!"

The footsteps continued as though the elder hadn't heard him, Allen continuing to sigh.

"Did you're redheaded friend show up?" the young man asked, feeling the elder still at the question.

"Lavi is _not _my friend," Kanda snapped, "and just so you know, yes, he's here."

"Figures," the blind man grumbled, "can you help me stand?"

Muttering words Allen chose to ignore, the younger found ground underneath his feet, his body now standing closer to Kanda's, hoping that he wasn't left alone in a place that was wholly unknown to him.

"I am not looking after you," the elder informed the young man, as though Allen couldn't have figured it out for himself.

"Duh," Allen muttered, his head turning at the sounds, trying to figure out where the walls were, "but that doesn't solve the problem we're having; I can't compose without the inspiration…"

"And I work in a visual medium," Kanda sighed, "this is just _perfect_."

"That's a word for it," the younger nodded, "is there any other way we can work this out?"

"Since the contract is signed I can't get another pianist," the elder grumbled, forcing a blind glare in his direction, "and since you can't see-"

"_You_ could always describe things for me," Allen pointed out, "you know, if you decide to grow a heart."

"Or you could hire someone to describe _properly_," Kanda argued, his head turning to look around for the assistant that seemed to have scurried off, "which looks likes that would be me…"

Allen felt like an uncomfortable child as he stood by Kanda, listening to the sighing and groaning of the elder beside him, Tim turning and looking around the room, his tail thwacking against his legs.

"Look, come here."

Tugged along, Allen felt like a doll as he was pulled towards another room, this one having more of an office-like feel, the door shutting behind him making the noise muffle and quite.

"They lent me this office," Kanda informed him, pushing the younger to the chair, him taking a seat opposite, "guess we can talk privately."

"Thanks," the younger muttered, listening to the clothes shuffle as Kanda adjusted his form in front of the other.

"So; how do you usually get inspiration?" the elder figured to ask, his arms over one another.

"How else," Allen pointed out, "sounds. I listen… and interpret," his head tilted, "you?"

At this Kanda expelled when must've been his umpteenth sigh in the day, his chair adjusting to the shifting weight.

"You're friend got this much right; I like painting flowers," Kanda confessed, "I don't do portraits, don't like working with others. Flowers just sit still and yet…" clothing moved as the shoulders shrugged, "I find… they can show more than just a face."

White hair tilted slightly, his eyes shifting as he processed the words, wondering if he could find some way to harmonize the music with the art he could not see.

"But… I'm not describing my art to you," the artist pressed on, Allen's brow furrowing at the mention, "you're an artist too; you should know art is interpreted differently by different things."

The protest died on Allen's lips as his shoulders sagged slightly, his head nodding a slow understanding.

"Then this makes _my _art impossible," Allen murmured, his head looking around at nothing, his lip slipping into his teeth.

"Show me what originally inspired you."

Kanda lifted his head up at the words, the face Allen couldn't see was furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Kanda asked, "that's impossible; I've traveled around the world, that's where there from-"

"I don't mean the actual flowers…" Allen swallowed, "I mean… you… while you paint."

Again, silence fell over the room, the younger feeling tension rise, his mouth acting faster than his mind.

"Look… you can learn a lot about a person's art by the way they work," the younger explained.

"If you can't see the art, how the Hell are you able to see me work?" Kanda asked, his brown raised in scepticism.

"Like I do in my daily life; I use the other four senses," the white hair shook as he adjusted himself, "I can… _feel _the atmosphere, hear the brush strokes," the shoulders shrugged, "I can work it out... I've done it before."

"But-"

"Seeing doesn't mean feeling," Allen cut him off, "I can still feel art… how it affects other people and such…" blank eyes stared at Kanda, "you learn how too… after over ten years of this…"

The throat was thick as it forced down a lump, the lungs expanding and collapsing once again.

"I'll give your publicists my address," Kanda started, the door opening beside Kanda, "I'm _not _driving you there."

"I'm going to your house?" the pianist questioned, standing with the dog beside him.

"Studio," the elder corrected, "and you're only spending an hour. Two tops."

"Sounds peachy to me," Allen muttered, "let's go Tim."

"And no dogs," Kanda informed him, "I've got two cats; they won't like it."

"Fine," the younger sighed, "but _you've _got to guide me around then."

"As if-"

"_Or _I could walk around holding onto walls potentially stepping on and knocking over stuff that could be your next masterpiece," Allen smartly cut him off, his grin mischievous as he looked to where Kanda's face glared down at him.

"Fine," the artist spat out, Allen's hand taken in his, "be there by three on Saturday; that should be good for you."

Allen nodded, thankful that doctors didn't often work weekends, meaning he wouldn't have an appointment to interfere with his work.

"Thanks," was all the younger managed to say before he walked out the door, his dog leading the way to Tyki, his master trying to ignore the feeling of warmth from Kanda's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry about the long wait for updates... school and life can be utter Hell sometimes.<strong>

**Reviews please.**


End file.
